kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar/Gameplay
Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' With his last wish he became an all-powerful Genie himself, but he forgot that all genies share the same fate: To serve whoever controls their lamp. In the end, his lamp became his prison. He played the villain in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Jafar's genie form. After taking the magic lamp from Aladdin, Jafar wished for the powers of a genie and tried to do us in. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' A sorcerer and also Agrabah's royal vizier, transformed by magic. Jafar appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin (1992) When he was master of the lamp, Jafar used his last wish to become an all-powerful genie. He was imprisoned in the lamp, but eventually made his escape, thanks to the Peddler. Jafar then used his magical power to grow to a colossal size. He tried to take over Agrabah, but Sora and his friends defeated him once more. Appearances * Agrabah Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts'' Having assumed the form of a gigantic genie, Jafar picks up massive fireballs to throw at the party. You can do damage with your new Blizzara spell, but your best bet is to aim for the lamp, which Iago carries around the room. Lock onto the lamp and follow Iago to smash it repeatedly. To avoid damage from Jafar’s fireball attacks, use Dodge Roll, and cast Aero on your other party members (since they can’t dodge as well). Alternatively, you may use Guard to fend off the fireball attacks. For winning this battle, your Fire magic is upgraded to Fira, and you can read the first Ansem’s Report. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Jafar does about the same moves as he does in Kingdom Hearts, but with more time in between attacks. Just as in the first game, attacking Jafar will not deal any damage: you have to hit Iago, who is carrying the lamp. As you cannot use Guard in this battle, it is best to Dodge Roll away from his fireballs, or break Jafar's cards. Keep your Sleights for the lamp. Like all other boss battles, heal when necessary. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' This time, the battlefield is the sky of Agrabah. You have the entire field to exploit to your advantage. However, you might be left at a disadvantage because you fight Jafar while flying around on the Carpet, and this might create some maneuverability issues. Also, beware of the buildings/debris that encircle Jafar - they deal substantial damage to Sora. Jafar has several attacks in this battle, namely a fist swing, fireballs, lightning bolts, pillars (only when he has the hand aura), and capturing Sora, making him unable to move (and invincible to the fist swing). Jafar has two weak points, notably the head and the torso. Depleting Jafar's torso health will leave him stunned and activate a Reaction Command that will allow Sora to tie Jafar's body parts together and stun him even longer. Every now and then (usually when he snares Sora) Jafar will shift Sora to another dimension (just as Zexion does in the Data Rematch). Debris will be flung against Sora and if Sora does not guard himself against it, his HP will be greatly reduced. This can be avoided, however, by flying around (mainly in circles as well as up and down) constantly. You will get hit, but not as much as you would by staying where you are. Use physical attacks as much as you can, and heal when necessary. Card Quotes Kingdom Hearts "Keep moving, Iago, just try and go." "Iago, keep away from them." Kingdom Hearts II "All shall bend to my will. The world is mine to control!" "Take this!" "What? What're you doing?" "This is the end. Obey me." "I will destroy it all!" Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts II, before the battle with the Jafar Genie began he did his hand motions from the original Aladdin movie before he became imprisoned. *In Kingdom Hearts II, Jafar was destroyed first then his lamp melted away. However in The Return of Jafar, the reverse is applied, meaning that Jafar's lamp was destroyed, then Jafar himself. See Also * Jafar * Jafar (Enemy) Category:Disney characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Agrabah Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters